Truth Be Told
by jacksp518
Summary: Edward leaves and a devasted Bella has to remove her charade to return home to Hogwarts to complete the prophesy. Enemies pursue and friendships revived, plus a little bit of romance. Not a Harry/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this on a whim. I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter and loved this type of crossover but I didn't feel like they had it how I imagined it, so I decided to write my own. Please read it and give me as much feedback as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks,  
~Meg**

****

**Chapter 1: Leaving  
BPOV**

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _

_He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_"You… don't… want me?" _

_"No."_

I shot awake screaming; grabbing a pillow to smother the noise. The same thoughts repeating over and over in my head….._He's gone_.

I have felt a lot of pain in my lifetime but this was unbearable. There was a gaping, flaming hole in my chest where my heart should be. I could feel myself falling apart to the point where eventually there would be nothing left but my soulless body forced to live on.

Charlie didn't know what to do with me. I could hear him sometimes outside my door just standing there as if debating on whether or not to enter. Then I'd hear him sigh and the footsteps as he walked away, leaving me to try and put myself back together again. I could tell he was desperate for something to do. When I got up to go to school he would stare deep into my face and search for something before helplessness flickered across his face and I would move on.

Then yesterday he stormed into my room and grabbed the suitcase out of my closet and started to put things into it.

"That's it Bella, you can't stay here any longer. You have to go back. I already contacted your family and they know you're on your way. Isabella, I love you as if you were my own daughter but you have to move on. There is a job you have to do and there is an entire world counting on you. I'm sorry but you have to go."

I wanted to protest and shout and scream and yell that I couldn't leave. I couldn't forget it. But deep down I knew he was right. I had to go home, home to England. I had a prophesy to fulfill and it was about time I did so. So I just nodded my head and helped Charlie pack my stuff, both of us solemn as we worked.

This brings us back to today, I'm leaving. I'm going back to my friends and family.

_But not the right family._

The hole rippled as I tried to avoid the thoughts of my lost family and I tried to focus on seeing my loved ones. I found relief in giving up the charade that I have been forced to portray for the past year.

My name is Isabella Potter and I am a witch in hiding.

I was adopted when I was a baby. No one knew who my parents really were. Lily and James Potter took me in as if I was their own. They had a son my age, Harry. He is my brother in every sense of the word besides blood. But then one fateful Halloween, my adoptive parents were killed by the most evil wizard in existence, Voldemort. He tried to kill Harry and I but it didn't work and Voldemort was almost destroyed. My brother and I both have a lightning bolt shaped scar as a reminder of this event. Harry's is on his forehead and mine is next my right eye, hidden by my bangs.

We were forced into living with our aunt and uncle the Dursley's, who were down right terrible to us. Then we got a letter informing us that we were to attend a school of magic, Hogwarts. From that year on, along with our best friends, Ron and Hermione, we had to face challenge after challenge including a basilisk, dementors, the Tri-wizard Tournament, an evil ministry, and Voldemort himself returning.

During our 5th year, Voldemort took a special interest in me and tried his very best to get to me to try and use me against Harry, but what he didn't know was that I am also a part of the prophecy. I am the one who will help the winner prevail. So our Headmaster Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix decided to send me into hiding where I was to pretend to be the daughter of a friend of Dumbledore's, Charlie.

_They_ weren't apart of the plan.

I figured I should probably get out of bed. I walked down the stairs and saw Charlie sitting there at the table. I grabbed some toast and started to eat in silence. After a while, Charlie stood up and went over to the fireplace. He put my stuff into it and then turned to me.

"I'm going to miss you and if you ever need anything then don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you, Charlie. You were like the dad I never had. I'm sorry and I'm going to miss you too."

"You have nothing to worry about Bells, just get better, try to live a good life and good luck."

We shared a meek hug, neither of us able to be overly emotional. I took some of the floo powder I had stored away incase of an emergency. Then I grabbed my wand and then stepped inside of the fireplace, throwing the powder, shooting Charlie one last small smile and shouting, "The Burrow."

****

**Well I have edited this chapter and updated a storyline so hopefully I'll get this story back up and running. It's been left on the back burner for too long in my opinion so let me know what you think.**

**Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I stepped out of the fireplace I was engulfed in a giant hug. "Oh Bella! We've missed you so much. It's so great to have you home." Having Mrs. Weasley comfort me like this felt so good that I started sobbing. She quietly moved me over to the couch, whispering calming words to me. "Don't worry Bella, let it all out. No one else is home." I just cried and cried, letting out all of my pain and sadness. Eventually I was able to calm down. "Now what was that all about dear?" she asked so I explained everything.

At first she was kind and understanding but she secretly has the Weasley temper just like the rest of them and she got angry on my behalf. "Why don't you go upstairs and clean up, I'll go make you a nice hot cup of tea." I nodded my head in response as I moved towards the stairs.

It was weird to be back at the Burrow. It used to be my favorite place in the entire world and now…. I stared at the face in the mirror staring back at me. The girl looked sullen and sickly; I barely recognized her. I heard Molly calling my name and decided that it was time to face the music.

The moment I reached the bottom step I was met with the embrace of a very familiar girl with bushy brown hair. "We've missed you!" She squealed into my ear. I awkwardly hugged her back. I looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Ron standing there giving me a sheepish smile.

After Hermione released me I gave Ron an awkward side-hug ("It's good to have you back") and turned towards my brother. He wrapped his arms around me without even saying a word. I've always found Harry's hugs to be one of the most comforting things in the world so I practically melted into his embrace. I had to try my hardest not to start crying again.

I think he noticed that something wasn't right because he gave me a questioning look. "Later," I promised. "So what have I missed?" I tried to lighten up the mood. Almost immediately Hermione started prattling on about a woman named Umbridge and something called Dumbledore's Army.

"Woah Hermione she just got back, let's not shove so much information down her throat at once." Ron came to my rescue. This time she began to explain their 5th year much more slowly. I was filled with anger and regret at wanting to have been there with my brother and friends fighting Voldemort and going up against that evil Umbridge woman. However, at the same time, I couldn't help but to think that even knowing all of that, I still wished I was back in Forks with _him._

"Bella!" I realized when Harry shouted my name that I had zoned out. I was too focused on the gaping hole in my chest to pay attention to what he was saying.

"What were you saying Harry?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is whatever has you so upset." I was hoping he wouldn't bring it up. I decided that I might as well tell them, because they're bound to find out eventually.

"While I was staying with Charlie…..I fell in love." They all stared back at me in complete shock. "I became very close to him and his family and th-they left m-me." This time I wasn't strong enough to hold back the tears any longer. Immediately Harry was by my side comforting me. "Can we talk about something else now?" I pleaded. Harry nodded his head.

"Harry don't you think you should tell her about Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! She's already upset no need to upset her further." Hermione reprimanded him but my curiosity was piqued.

"Well she's going to find out anyways." Ron tried to defend himself.

"What about Sirius?" I asked.

"See!" Ron shouted causing Hermione to cross her arms in a huff.

"Guys!" I shouted trying to get them back on track. "What about Sirius?" It was Harry that answered.

"He's dead, Bella." I couldn't believe it.

"How?"

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange at the Department of Mysteries."

"And Remus?"

"He's fine." Thank heavens for small mercies. Sirius Black is well was Harry's godfather. I wasn't as close to him as Harry was but I was still close with him. Remus Lupin is my godfather, so at least we haven't lost all that's left of our family.

"Harry! Be a dear and carry in the tea tray for me." Mrs. Weasley called.

"Sure. Be right back guys." After Harry disappeared from sight I turned to Ron and Hermione.

"How's he doing guys?" I requested. They both seem hesitant to answer.

"He's doing okay," Hermione replied hesitantly. "Well at least compared to how he handled Cedric's death."

"So, no extreme emotional blow-ups?"

"Not so far but let's not hold our breath." Ron suggested right as Harry walked in carrying a tray with four tea cups. We all drank our tea in silence just waiting for someone to break it. Finally Ron was the one to do so.

"So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" he asked, taking me by surprise. It never really crossed my mind but I suppose that it would be exciting to be immersed in the world of magic again after so long.

"I guess so."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm off to bed." Hermione announced. "And I expect all of you who are not suffering from jet lag to follow my example." Harry and Ron said their goodnights as well and followed up the stairs after Hermione.

Sometimes I really love Hermione's ability to detect when I need time to myself. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to go back to school. I still feel like I'm breaking into pieces so how am I supposed to put up a façade every day. That's how I spent the rest of the night, just thinking and wandering around outside until the sun came up.

**I'm not really sure if I should continue this or not so I would really like to hear back from ya'll. **

**Meg**


End file.
